Chapter 397
Chapter 397 is called "In Order to Reach the Future". Cover Volume: 41 Pg.: 167 Baroque Works' Cover Story Vol. 29: "Infiltrate the Penitentiary Pretending to Be Caught". Short Summary More of Robin's past is revealed. Long Summary Saul slams down the Marine's Buster Call ship and smashes it. The Marines panic over his sudden attack and question as to why he is here. On the island, the Scholars panic over the cannon fire around them, they hurry knowing the island won't be around for much longer. They result in throwing the books out the window into the lake in order to save them hoping the words of a thousand years is not lost for the future. Saul asks Robin to run to the evacuation ship while she still can. Robin stares at the Tree of Knowledge where her mother Olvia is. As Robin approaches the ship, the other residents of the island spot her and immeditately mock her for being a "Devil" as well as the criminal Olvia's daughter. They offer to fetch a rope, but when Robin forms a rope out of hands using her Hana Hana no Mi powers, they are frightened of her and leave her alone. Spandine finally finds Robin and orders the ship not to let her on board because she is a target of the attack. Saul spots her running away. Saul runs towards CP9 to attack, but Kuzan interferes. Saul states Kuzan knows this is just to create an example of Ohara for the world to see but Kuzan states this is for the greater good of the world - the scholars broke the law. Kuzan states the rules of Justice change depending on where you stand. Just then a blast is heard next to them. The evacuation ship has been hit and destroyed, much to Spandine's shock. Kuzan immediately knows Sakazuki was behind it. Sakazuki states on board his ship, if one of the scholars was on board the ship, everything would be for nothing if it was allowed to escape. Saul strikes Kuzan for the destruction of the ship, Kuzan replies he never wanted to take things this far. Saul flees taking Robin with him, but Kuzan freezes him on the spot. Saul puts Robin down and tells her to keep running no matter what. Robin doesn't want to run and leave Saul as she believes there is no one left for her on the ocean. Saul gives her an inspirating speech about there are people waiting to find her one day, the people who will always protect her. Saul then laughs and smiles as Robin runs off as he is engulfed by Kuzan's attack. The other Scholars stand in the Tree of Knowledge as it falls around them. Knowing it is the end for them, Clover reflects on humanities choice. Olvia regrets leaving Robin no final words for her daughter. Elsewhere Robin meets Kuzan. Kuzan states he intends to let her live to see what she becomes. Kuzan leaves her with a final warning that he is not her friend and if she amounts to nothing good, he will be the first to catch her. Robin states her mother is still on the island, but Kuzan replies no one could survive the inferno. Robin leaves, reflecting on the misery left behind in the wake of Ohara island. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Aokiji kills Saul. *Aokiji helps Robin escape. *Akainu destroys the escape ship for the Oharan citizens. *Olvia, Clover, and the Oharan historians die saving history books. Characters Anime Episode Episode 278 Site Navigation it:Capitolo 397